Q&A with the Characters of Merlin
by GrayCharacter16
Summary: A questions and answers session with the characters of Merlin. If there's anything you ever wanted to know about the characters, stories or world of the TV show, post your questions here and the characters will answer you! Updated as often as possible. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, ladies and gentlemen! If you're reading this, I really hope you've already read my season 5 alternate ending and the season 6 episodes I've posted so far. If you haven't, PLEASE go take a look! That's my main project right now, so I really appreciate feedback on that.

With that said, let me get to the subject at hand. This is a Q-and-A session with the characters of Merlin; any and all of the characters, although I may not mention them below. Basically, any questions you want them to answer, post as comments and I'll post answers. Also, just saying, you don't have to direct your questions to a specific character. You can, but you don't need to.

My updates are probably going to be in sporadic bursts; I'll try to get a few askers' questions answered every time I post, but there may be periods of time in which I don't have time, so there will be stretches when I don't post anything. Just so you know. :)

* * *

><p>Arthur is leaning back against the arm of the divan, arms folded. Gwen sits comfortably on the other end of the divan, a pillow in her lap, conferring quietly with Gaius, who stands beside a rocking chair probably meant for him to sit in. Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival sit on the floor around a low table, each with a small heap of coins in front of him, betting on dice.<p>

Morgana's presence is strange; not because she is there at all, but because two versions of her are present. One, the lovable younger version we still can't help loving, crosses to seat herself beside Gwen; she doesn't know that Arthur is meant to sit there, as his romance with her once-maidservant is not known to her kinder, inexperienced self. Her older self, arrayed in black, glowers balefully at her from where she sits with Morgause.

Mordred stands a few steps behind the younger Morgana; she is the one to whom he is loyal. It is her echo in the older version of herself that persuades him to remain with her. Uther Pendragon sits in self-inflicted isolation off to the side. Other characters are spread about; even Kilgharrah looms overhead.

"Who's that loveseat for?" Gwaine questions, indicating the one empty seat. The whole place is set up so that this empty loveseat is the center of attention, the point to which all eyes naturally turn.

As if in answer to his question, Merlin enters. Not just Merlin, though; her fingers laced with his, Freya is at his side.

They make their way to the empty loveseat. Balinor and Hunith smile warmly as their son passes. Arthur and the knights exchange astonished looks; they haven't so much as heard of Freya before now.

As soon as Merlin and Freya are settled, the questions begin.

* * *

><p>Ask away! I'll try to post as soon as I get a question. Who wants to be the very first asker? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**To Uther: why was it so difficult for you to talk about Ygraine to Arthur when you loved her so much?**

Uther shifts uncomfortably. "Well, it's not that it was difficult . . . I mean, you know, I just never . . ."

"You know men." The good Morgana smiles. "They just can't bring themselves to talk about sentimental things like that."

"I think it's probably more that he didn't want to risk my birth coming up in conversation." Arthur puts in, a touch of bitterness edging his words.

Uther glances from one to the other, like he's trying to decide which option isn't as bad. Gwen is the one that comes to his rescue; with a slight smile, she says, "Arthur, I think your father pleads the fifth."

"Pleads the fifth?" Merlin questions. "Gwen, the fifth amendment hasn't even been written yet."

She shrugs. "So?"

"You can't plead something that doesn't exist." He tries to explain.

"But this is a questions-and-answers session." She responds. "We're outside of time."

"Is that how that works?" Percival comments.

"Apparently." Gwaine smiles as the barmaid hands him a tankard of something.

"Hold on, now." Arthur reaches for the tankard, but Gwaine is already taking a swig from it. The prince pulls back, sighing. "Just don't drink too much, alright?"

"Who, me?" Gwaine gives his best charming grin, taking another swig. "Drink too much? Nah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To Arthur and Gwen: when did you first realize you two were in love with each other?****  
>To Merlin: do you think you will ever find love again? And do you feel any different working for Arthur now he knows you have magic?<strong>

Morgana glances at Arthur and Gwen, sitting on either side of her. "Wait – you two are in love?"

Arthur nods. "That sort of happened when you weren't around . . ."

It's obvious that Morgana suddenly feels very awkward sitting between them, but she can't get up because Gwen is leaning across her to hold Arthur's hand as she says, "Well, for me, there wasn't one particular moment when I just knew. It sort of happened gradually."

"For me," Arthur's smile is almost sad as he remembers, "it was when Morgana told me Hengist had taken Gwen in Morgana's place, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to save her."

"Awww." Gwaine comments loudly, ruining the romantic moment.

"Shut up and drink your mead, Gwaine." Arthur orders, hiding a smile.

"He's just delusional!" Lady Vivian announces loudly to the whole assembly. "Arthur couldn't ever really love anyone but me!"

Arthur glances around, then mutters to Merlin, "Who is she?"

"The girl you were enchanted to fall in love with." His manservant supplies. At Arthur's blank look, he adds, "A long time ago. King Olaf's daughter?"

"Ohh!" Arthur turns a deep shade of red. "Oh, right! Uh . . . next question?"

"I'd like to know just what you mean, will Merlin ever find love again?" Freya challenges, a glint in her eye. "Who said anything about _again_?"

"Found it." Merlin smiles, holding up Freya's hand in his. "Never lost it; it was just somewhere else for a while. Oh, and as for your question about whether it's different working for Arthur now that he knows about my magic, you were probably thinking about GrayCharacter's alternate season 5 ending and season 6; in the actual show, Arthur dies right after he finds out about my magic, so I don't really get the chance to see what it's like after that."

"So tell them how it is in GrayCharacter's alternate timeline." Freya suggests gently.

"Alright." Merlin grins. "Let's see. Let me think. Oh, alright, I've got it. Arthur is every bit as insufferable as ever. That was hard."

"Who's calling _me_ insufferable?" Arthur demands. "You're the one who doesn't know how to shine a boot, after _ten years_ in the business! You're a total slacker, Merlin, as always."

"_You're_ a total slacker," Merlin mutters, then says quickly, "Next question!"


	4. Chapter 4

**To Morgana: Do you think that you and Merlin could have been together, IF he had been honest with you from the start and oh i dont know...DIDNT poison you?*glares at merlin for ruining my ship***

Merlin rubs his ear thoughtfully. "You know, I still spend a lot of time thinking about that. About when I poisoned her, I mean. I always try to figure out alternate solutions, or something I could have done that would have saved everyone without sacrificing Morgana." He glances from young Morgana, who seems confused by this conversation, to older, vicious Morgana, who glares hatefully at him. "I think I didn't have any other choice."

"In answer to your question," The evil version of Morgana cuts him off. "If Merlin had been honest with me from the start, instead of lying to me and trying to kill me, that would have entailed telling me about his magic, and I would have known. _Everything_ would have been completely different. Maybe, possibly," She smiles coldly, "yes, we could have been, as you say, together."

"Oh, really?" Freya glares at Morgana.

Before the situation can escalate, Merlin says quickly, "Next question!"


	5. Chapter 5

**To Merlin and Morgana: Did the two of you ever have any romantic feelings towards each other?**

"Didn't we just have a question like this?" Arthur mutters.

Not hearing him, both versions of Morgana look toward Merlin, then answer simultaneously, "Nope."

Merlin shoots a sideways glance at Freya; she raises an eyebrow at him, almost daring him to answer that question. He clears his throat a bit nervously. "I plead the fifth."

"Now, you're the one who's just been telling me the fifth amendment doesn't exist yet." Gwen cheerfully contributes to his discomfiture.

"Yes, I rather think Merlin has to answer this one." Arthur grins.

The wizard tries to dissuade him; "I really think that would be a bad idea."

"No, go on, Merlin, answer the question." Freya prods him. "I'm very interested to see what you say."

"Ohh." Merlin sounds like someone is threatening to stab him with a cattle prod. "I don't . . . well . . . I mean, a long time ago, I was a little bit, uh, interested in Morgana. But only a bit. And not for long. Before I met you," He adds, like he's hoping this will redeem his admission in Freya's eyes. "Plus, when she went nuts and tried to kill everybody, that put me off a bit."

"Did it, now?" Freya questions, her tone icy.

He stares at her nervously until her severe expression dissolves into a smile. "Merlin, I'm just teasing you. You're allowed to have liked other girls. I mean, it's not like you kissed anyone else, right?"

"Uh . . ." Merlin's ears turn bright red. So do Gwen's, but nobody notices. Gaius, settled in his rocking chair, gives a knowing smile.

"Merlin? Kissed someone?" Gwaine laughs. "That'd be the day!"

"Yeahh." The wizard agrees. "Next question?"


	6. Chapter 6

**To Gaius: How often does Gwaine come to you to ask for something to help him get rid of a hangover? And when he does, do you always help him or let him suffer from the consequences of drinking?**

**To any of the knights (because Gwaine might not remember): What was the worst he did when he was drunk? Are there any embarrassing stories to tell?**

"Maybe we can skip this one," Gwaine suggests, trying to look indifferent.

"Oh, no, this is my favorite so far." Percival grins.

Gaius raises an eyebrow as he answers, "Well, I don't think Gwaine always comes to me when he's been drinking, because if he came every time he was on a hangover I would never have time for any other patients."

"Hey." Gwaine protests, looking a bit embarrassed. That doesn't stop him from taking another swig from his tankard of mead, though.

"I don't ever refuse him a remedy, though." Gaius looks thoughtful. "I should try that some time."

"Okay, moving on before he gets any other brilliant ideas," Gwaine proposes hastily. "And let's just skil the part about stories . . . there aren't any good ones."

"Oh, really?" Leon grins. "Remember the time you asked that old woman with the wart to marry you?"

"We were all pretty sure she was an honest-to-goodness witch." Elyan nods. "The two of you sat down and started planning the wedding."

Gwaine tries to interrupt, but Elyan continues gleefully, "Then you threw up all over her. That ended the engagement."

"How about the time we couldn't find you all night after you left the tavern, and then the night guard found you at dawn asleep in a pigpen? With a pig curled up on top of you?" Leon suggests. "Or the time when we were traveling between towns, and we stopped at a roadside tavern and you had too much?"

"Oh, I remember that!" Percival laughs. "You _literally_ put out the fire, climbed up the inside of the chimney and tried to scare the birds off the roof!"

"Then you slipped and fell off." Lancelot adds. "That was hilarious."

"Oh, remember when he thought Arthur was God and followed him around trying to worship him?" Leon questions.

"Oh, yes." Arthur nods emphatically. "I have a pair of boots that I'll never be wearing again, thanks to that."

Merlin contributes with a grin, "Once he came up to my room at something like three in the morning, pushed me out of my bed onto the floor and started stacking books on my bed. When I woke up every single book from Gaius' room was piled up on my bed."

"It was insane. I remember it." Gwen confirms.

"Once he tried to cook Elyan's cat alive." Leon recalls. "And another time he took off his shoes and ran all the way across town. Which wouldn't have been so bad, except that it snowed the night before, so there was a layer of ice over all the roads and snow drifts everywhere."

"I had to treat his feet for a full week after that." Gaius remembers.

"There was a time when he tried to jump off the parapet because he thought he had wings." Merlin comments.

Arthur smirks. "I remember once, he walked into the middle of a council meeting and lay down on the floor. Facedown. In the middle of everybody. He just laid there for the whole meeting."

"Alright, I think that's enough of this conversation." Gwaine announces.

"Don't forget the time he lit the stables on fire!" Gwen laughs.

"Can we please go to the next question?" Gwaine inisits, taking a deep drink from his tankard.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Questions are welcome, or if you just have comments/feedback, that's much appreciated, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Morgause: why did you use Morgana as the vessel of your spell? **

**To older Morgana: did you ever know that your sister used you as a vessel for her spell? **

**To Kilgharrah: where is Aithusa and why can't she speak like you?**

Morgause shrugs. "Because she was in the castle, a member of the king's court, and willing to help me. She was obviously perfect."

Morgana glances at her sister before responding, "I did know. The spell required willing cooperation from its carrier, so I had to know. That's also why Morgause had to use me."

"Interesting." Merlin frowns. "I didn't know all that."

Morgana flashes him a glare. "You don't know everything, Merlin."

"I know more than you do, at any rate." Merlin's aged alter ego contests spiritedly.

"You're a grouchy old fellow, aren't you?" Gwen questions him, smiling slightly.

"When you are as old as I am, you'll be a lot grouchier." He promises.

From overhead, Kilgharrah rumbles, "Well, when Morgana died, Aithusa wandered for a while, but eventually she found a good territory in the mountains, a long way away from any humans, and she's settled there."

"Good to know." Merlin comments musingly.

"She's only a few years old yet." Kilgharrah continues. "Dragons aren't born knowing how to speak human. We have to learn, and since our vocal chords have a completely different arrangement, it takes us decades to master human speech."

"You should try learning to speak dragon." Merlin remarks. Then, since nobody gets that he's trying to make a joke, he glances around at the others, explaining, "You can't. The only way to speak dragon is if you're, you know, a Dragonlord."

"Yes, Merlin, we all know how special you are." Gwaine rolls his eyes good-naturedly and downs another gulp of mead.

"I was just saying." The wizard defends himself. "Why don't we get to the next question?"

* * *

><p>Hey, all, so most of you probably saw, but I accidentally posted Ch. 7 of my Merlin season 6 as the 7th chapter of this. Thank you guys for for letting me know. That's what I get for having multiple part 7's in my document manager. Here's the actual thing. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**To Merlin: How awkward is it to remember that Gwen, the Queen of Camelot and wife to your best friend, was your first kiss? **

**And the same to Gwen in reverse.**

As soon as they hear the question, Merlin and Gwen's eyes go wide and they both shoot nervous glances at Arthur.

He seems to be having a hard time processing this. "Wait . . . _what_?"

"Well, it just got a lot _more_ awkward than it was before." Merlin says hastily, in answer to the question.

"You kissed . . ." Arthur begins to splutter.

Gwen speaks quickly over him. "It's not that awkward. I mean, we both know it's in the past." With another glance at Arthur, she adds significantly, "It's not like we have feelings for each other anymore."

"You had feelings . . . ?" He begins.

Merlin, who is getting a testy look from Freya, cuts him off hurriedly. "Gwen's exactly right. We're both very much committed to, uh, other relationships."

"Anyway, Merlin's my best friend." Gwen comments, then adds with a pointed glance at Arthur, "Besides you, I mean. That's totally different." Going back to what she was saying, she continues, "I can't have awkward feelings about my best friend."

"Right!" Merlin is anxious to move on before this all sinks in on Arthur. "Next question!"


	9. Chapter 9

**To older Morgana: When you were conspiring with Agravaine and Helios, at anytime did you share any intimate relations with them to get what you wanted? Also, why did it take Mordred to tell you that Merlin was Emrys? It never occurred to you that Merlin was always around to save the day? Somehow magic was always involved to save Arthur and his Knights? Even when you were around to witness things there were no signs of the old man Emrys? As a high priestess you should be able to sense magic right? **

Merlin clears his throat, sounding a bit embarrassed. "Since this is rated K+, I don't know that that's . . ."

"I am the last High Priestess." Morgana cuts him off scornfully. "You think I couldn't make them do exactly as I wanted?" She looks insulted. "I could have taken over both their minds if I wanted to."

"I'm glad you didn't," Agravaine puts in unctuously.

"Shut up." She tells him brusquely, then goes on to answer the next question. She looks extremely put out by this one. "If Merlin hadn't been such an _idiot_, I would have figured him out years earlier. I just couldn't understand how someone so _stupid_ could have magic at all, let alone magic as powerful as his. I still have a hard time believing it," She adds.

"Me too." Arthur contributes wryly, earning a venomous glare from his sister.

"Ouch." Merlin grimaces. "Anybody have anything nice to say about me?"

"He was such a bumbling fool that I couldn't even _look_ for the signs that pointed to him as a wizard, let alone _see_ them." Morgana concludes, sounding satisfied.

"What about the part about you being able to sense his magic?" Guinevere questions curiously.

"Oh, as for that," Merlin puts in, "I couldn't usually sense her when she was nearby, either. We can sense most kinds of magic, but we can't often sense magic users. That would have made my life a lot less, um, exciting."

Morgana scowls darkly, probably angered by the fact that he occasionally could sense her, while she didn't ever sense him. "Can we go on to the next question, please?"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm all caught up on questions... I'm not going to post till I get any more, so if you guys want to read more you gotta leave me some questions. :D It's fine if you already asked one...I'll take as many as I can get.

Also, in response to the comment by MerlinMorgana about how Freya has been kind of OOC... I thought so too, when I wrote it. I was kind of lazy though and I didn't try to rework it. I'll try to do better next time. :) Thanks for the critique!


	10. Chapter 10

**To Arthur: What were your thoughts when you first met Merlin and he kept insulting you?**

**To Merlin: What did insulting the King's son feel like? Must be an interesting feeling...**

**To Gwen: If you and Arthur had children, what names would you give them? And do you think Arthur would be a good father?**

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Well, a less colorful version of what I thought was that he needed his scrawny little backside whipped to a pulp."

"Scrawny yourself," Merlin retorts.

"What about you?" Gwen questions curiously. "The only thing I remember is that you seemed to be having a lot of fun in the stocks."

"It felt sort of . . . powerful." The wizard tells her. "When I tried to hit him and he locked my arm up, it wasn't like I felt physically powerful, but there was this sort of . . . I don't know, I felt like I had power over this jerk because he could knock me around all he wanted, but he was still the one that lost because he couldn't cow me like he was trying to."

"I'm pretty sure the one that lost was the one that ended up in the stocks." Arthur gives a challenging grin.

Merlin refuses to rise to the bait, successfully aggravating the prince. "You just go on thinking that, then, sire."

"Well, before you two decide to have a rematch, maybe we'd better move along." Gwen suggests.

"Actually, I kind of want to see the rematch." Gwaine puts in, to which the other knights agree with gleeful expressions.

"Is magic on-limits?" Lancelot suggests. "Seems fair to me."

"Anyway," Gwen clears her throat. "Baby names. I've thought a lot about this. See, I'd like to name a daughter after Morgana, but since she's caused Camelot so much grief, we couldn't do that, since the whole kingdom would know about it, and they never knew the good Morgana we loved."

"That's so sweet." Younger Morgana smiles warmly at her former maidservant. "Thank you, Gwen."

"If we had a son, I'd rather like to name him after Elyan or Lancelot." Gwen considers. "I think naming him after Lancelot might be questionable, since Lancelot all but destroyed our relationship, but since that wasn't really Lancelot, it would be alright."

"Lancelot had the most impact on both of us, out of all the knights, before he died." Arthur agrees.

"But I'd like to name him after Elyan, too." Gwen continues. "Or, if it was a girl, we could call her Elya."

"You should do that." Elyan says approvingly. "I like that idea."

"Would Arthur be a good father?" Gwen's smile expands teasingly. "Isn't that the question of the day?"

"Of course I would." Arthur snorts dismissively.

"Well, he'd certainly be able to raise a wonderful future king." Gwen comments. "Why don't we just leave it at that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**To Freya: seeing as you aren't getting too many questions your way... How did you come back to life? Is that cat curse gone now?**

**To LEON! HEY FOOL! You're not a fool, don't kill me! Any background information on you? Funny anecdotes, previous or current loves, annoyances, that sort of thing?**

**To Elyan: YOU THERE? Soo...Gwen. Arthur. How do you feel about that? Ever had the "hurt my sister and I'll run you through with my sword and I don't care if you're my king" talk with Arthur? Any times you walked in on them and you thought you were going to be mentally scarred for life?**

**To Older Morgana: When you came back to Camelot after you spent a year with Morgause, did it never occur to you, you could have turned Merlin in for poisoning you? Actually you could have accused him of anything; your word meant more to Uther, after all.**

**To Morgana in general: Did you know when Merlin first saw you, you thought he was Gwen, you were changing and he gawked at you?**

**To Arthur and Gwen: FIRST KISS. DESCRIBE IT TO ME!**

**To Gaius: Merlin, how do you put up with him?**

"I didn't exactly come back to life." Freya shrugs. "When I was dying Merlin gave me to the lake and my spirit transitioned to it. That's how I was able to appear to him in the water the Fisher King gave him from the Lake of Avalon, and how I gave him Excalibur later on."

"Wait, you didn't actually die?" Merlin questions, looking thunderstruck. "Do you know how much sleep I wouldn't have lost if I had known that?"

She leans her head affectionately on his shoulder. "Sorry. But anyway, yes, the curse is gone, because I technically physically died, and it was a curse on my body."

Leon scowls. "Why am _I_ the fool? Gwaine is definitely a better fool than I am. But, in answer to your question, I don't have much of a backstory. I came from a big family; I had two sisters and three younger brothers. Actually, Lady Guinevere's mother was a servant in my family's household, so I grew up with Elyan. I knew Guinevere, too, but . . ."

"I was that younger sibling that likes to follow her big brother and his friends around trying to play with them when they want to be left alone." Gwen laughs. "I'm sure I was very annoying."

"_Very_," Elyan agrees emphatically.

"My little brother Rod told me he was in love with Gwen when he was six." Leon recalls with a grin.

"Yes, he told me, too." Gwen makes an amused face. "We were going to be married as soon as we were old enough – when we turned ten."

"Right, because that's old enough to be married." Young Morgana laughs.

"Well, we thought so when we were six." Gwen smiles.

"As for my love life," Leon looks uncomfortable. "I've courted a couple of girls. Not for long, though. They tend to get tired of my being more interested in my job than in them."

"As far as I'm concerned, that's a good thing," Arthur tells him, grinning. "I need a captain of the guard who's more interested in knighthood than girls."

"Says the one who asked Merlin to teach him poetry." Leon shoots back.

"I didn't actually . . . !" Arthur begins to protest indignantly.

Merlin cuts him off mischievously. "Oh, yes, he knows a few divine love poems now, right, sire?"

Arthur is speechless. Gwen gives him her best pretty smile. "Really? Well, then, maybe you should recite some of them to me. I didn't know you knew any poetry." Leon and Merlin share a conspiratorial grin.

"As for me," Elyan speaks up in answer to the question directed to him. "I think it would be in my best interest to say that of the men I know, Arthur is one of those I'd rather Gwen end up with."

"Thanks . . . I think." Arthur frowns, trying to get around the way the sentence is worded and figure out whether what Elyan has just said is a good thing or not.

"And no, I never told Arthur not to mess with my sister." Elyan raises his eyebrows at this concept, commenting, "I'm not sure you modern people quite understand how our hierarchy back in the thirteenth century AD worked. If I had said anything of that nature to my king, he'd have had me hanged."

"Or I could have come up with something more creative," Arthur agrees cheerfully. "Like letting Merlin and Gwaine talk him to death."

Elyan grimaces. "I'll take the hanging, thanks. And as for the rest, I'm happy to report that I've never walked in on Gwen and Arthur. That _would_ be pretty scarring," He adds, looking extremely disturbed by the thought.

Merlin clears his throat. "K+, remember? Moving on."

"Why _didn't_ you turn Merlin in?" Arthur asks of Morgana. "I still don't understand that."

She scowls. "I didn't want Gaius to go investigating me. I was sure he would if I threw out any accusations against Merlin."

"Seems to me that strategy didn't pan out for you in the long run." Merlin comments dryly, earning a stone-melting glare from Morgana.

At the next question, both versions of Morgana sit upright and say in unison, "He did _what_?"

"I was not _gawking_!" Merlin protests. "You had a screen up! Gaius sent me to give you an elixir, and I, uh, well, I didn't knock . . ."

"You never thought of telling me that, in all the years we were friends?" Younger Morgana shakes her head at him. "Really, Merlin?" But there is a slight amused smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Arthur and Gwen glance at each other as they consider how to answer the next question. Gwen says after a moment, "I'm not really sure how to describe it . . ."

"Okay, both of you, one word." Merlin proposes. "One word that best describes it."

"Alright." As though this is a challenge, Arthur leans back, folding his arms thoughtfully. "How about . . ." He furrows his prow, considering, then says abruptly, "Dizzying!"

"Electric." Gwen murmurs. "That's my word."

They exchange another smile, as though the memory is a secret they're keeping from all the others.

Gaius coughs. "Is it my turn yet? I'm quite eager to answer this question."

"How did he live with me?" Merlin objects. "You mean, how did I live with him?"

"No, it's definitely the other way around." Gaius rolls his eyes. "I'll just say this; I developed a potion to relieve headaches, and I spent hours and hours and hours over the years perfecting it."

"Really?" Merlin looks taken aback by this. "I'm honestly not sure whether you're joking or not."

His mentor's expression gives no clue as to whether he is serious; he merely raises an eyebrow knowingly at his young ward.


	12. Chapter 12

**To the older Morgana: With all of your powers, you couldn't conjure up a comb or brush? A new dress? I get the evil persona and all. The whole time you were with Morgause, you didn't take any notice of how she took pride in her appearance? Yet she was EVIL! Why did you just have to be Queen of Camelot when you could have married a king from another Kingdom? Was Camelot the only kingdom who outlawed magic? Even if you were able to take over Camelot, I'm sure the people would have left anyway to get away from you.**

**To Percival: Did you ever marry and have children?**

**To Mordred: When you stabbed Arthur with your sword in Camlann you told him he left you no choice. That wasn't true young man. Why didn't you ask your king why he had to kill Kara? If you had, you would have known he offered to spare her life which she turned down. You are capable of telepathy. Why didn't you speak to Kara about her shenanigans when she was in the cells? Why didn't you just runaway with her when you found her in the forest?**

Morgana scowls. "I have better things to do than brush my hair."

"You know how ridiculous that statement is, right?" Merlin checks.

She treats him to a steel-melting glare, then continues coldly, "As for why I didn't just marry another king, the point wasn't to be a ruler; the point was that I was rightful ruler of Camelot, and what was rightfully mine was being withheld from me. The point was to reclaim my birthright, not just be queen."

"Actually, it's not your birthright." Arthur informs her. "That really gets on my nerves, the way you talk about the throne being rightfully yours. If you were born before me – which I'm not actually sure you were; I think you were born after my mother died, which makes me older . . . but even if you _were_ born before me, the inheritance of the throne falls to the firstborn son, not the daughter. Plus, you were an illegitimate child, so even if you had been a boy, it would have passed to me anyway."

This information appears to fall on deaf ears; Morgana knows all these rules, but she is so fixated on her claim that Camelot is rightfully hers that she can't help but overlook them.

"In answer to that question for me," Percival speaks up, "I did end up marrying about six years after the Battle of Camlann. And yes, I had children . . . but they were all girls." He looks maybe a bit disappointed by this fact.

"So, I'm not sure if you want me to answer all those questions, or if you're just pointing out the various choices I had." Mordred puts in. "But it's not like I knew everything that happened. I only knew my side of things. The way I saw it, Arthur had been stiff-necked and put Kara to death when there were other options available to him."


	13. Chapter 13

**To Merlin and Gaius: Did you ever regret your own participation in the war and genocide against magic people? You could have stopped it or helped magical people. But instead of this you kept silent and constantly supported Arthur and Uther. Do you admit that you made yourself comfortable in your position as the king's friend and advisor?**

**To Arthur: Do you understand that magic people (like Morgana, Kara...) could never see any difference between you and your father? You have slaughtered, hunted down and imprisoned dozens or hundreds of magic people. You did it willingly and were not forced by Uther. Even after your father's death you did not change any law against magic, contrary you allied with people like the Sarrum.**

"Well, that's . . . harsh." Merlin grimaces. "I didn't just shut up and go along with it. To me, the most logical way to help magic people in the long run was to end the persecution against them, but I couldn't stop it just like that. It was a slow process. I believe that if things hadn't happened the way they did, I could have brought Arthur around and he would have changed things."

"To say we could have stopped it is untrue." Gaius agrees with his ward. "I might have been close to Uther, and both of us to Arthur, but we couldn't have convinced either of them to change their ways. As Merlin said, we were working on Arthur, but it was a gradual process. We did our best."

The question to Arthur has clearly touched a sensitive spot. He unfolds his arms and scratches the back of his neck as he answers, "I understand now that my actions were wrong, but I was only doing what I had been told for all my life was right. I really thought magic was evil, and I did what I believed was right."

"But it wasn't," The wizard points out.

"I just said that, Merlin." Arthur responds dryly.

His manservant shrugs. "Not exactly."

The king raises an eyebrow. "Merlin . . ."

"Shut up?" The dark-haired young man guesses.

Arthur's other eyebrow lifts pointedly. Merlin takes the hint and stops talking, hiding a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Merlin: What would you do if you were banished from Camelot and couldn't change your appearance?**

Merlin grins. "Catch up on some sleep."

"Seriously, though." Gwen protests with a smile. "What would you do?"

He considers for a moment. "I'm not sure. Probably sneak in anyway. I'm good at getting into the castle without being seen." He glances at Arthur. "Remember that time I hid under your bed all day while the army was out combing the forest for me?"

"I remember." Arthur nods emphatically. "And it won't be happening again."

"Maybe I would hide with Gaius, then." Merlin shrugs. "Or Gwen. I bet you would help me if I was banished, wouldn't you?" He grins at the queen.

She gives him one of her sweet smiles. "What do you think?"

"I could hide in the stables." Merlin shrugs. "I've cleaned them out enough to know all the best hiding places. There's this one spot in the hayloft . . ." He trails off, glancing at Arthur. "Never mind."

"Oh, no, actually, I'm curious to know about this spot." Arthur leans forward with an expectant grin. "Let's hear it, Merlin."

"Why don't we just get to the next question?" The younger man proposes quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**To Older Morgana: When you forged Clarent with Aithusa's breath, did you know that it wasn't as powerful as Excalibur? What did you feel when Mordred joined with you? **

**To young Morgana: why did you help Merlin to save the druid boy? And why did you trust Morgause with everything? Just because she was your sister? **

**To Morgana in general: some legends say Mordred is your son. Your reply? **

**To Gaius: your feelings when Morgana turned evil.**

**To Kilgharrah: do you ever think if Morgana didn't turn evil (and if Merlin told her truth), Arthur's death could be prevented?**

"I didn't know Excalibur existed." Morgana says simply. "As for how I felt about Mordred joining me . . ." She pauses reflectively. "Satisfied."

"Why wouldn't I help save Mordred?" The younger Morgana questions. "He was just a little child. Not to mention, I already believed that my father's persecution of magic users was wrong. I would have helped any of them, if I'd had the chance."

"Why _did_ you trust Morgause so much?" Arthur demands. "I never understood that."

"She felt exactly the same way I did about Uther's treatment of magic." Morgana shrugs. "But unlike me, she was actually _doing_ something about it."

"I thought the legends said that Mordred is Arthur's son." Merlin commented questioningly.

"Either way, it's not possible." Good Morgana points out. "Mordred is, what . . . maybe ten years younger than I am? And about the same for Arthur. He's too close in age to be my son."

Gaius has been brooding over the question posed to him. Now he speaks up, "I was disappointed. Morgana was very special to me. I still miss her as she once was."

Before a conversation about this can be struck up, Kilgharrah states, "Morgana turning evil was the direct cause of Arthur's death. If not for that, he would never have been in the situation to be killed by Mordred at Camlann. So, certainly, if Morgana hadn't turned evil, Arthur would have lived."


	16. Chapter 16

**To Morgause: How did your relationship with Cenred begin? Did you seduce him like a siren, give him hope that you two would start courting, then slowly back off, so he was willing to do whatever you wanted in his desire for you?**

Morgause frowns. "Well, you have a low opinion of me, don't you?"

"Don't we all," Arthur mutters out the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't lead Cenred on at all." Morgause says. "There was never anything romantic between us. He dreamed any sort of relationship up on his own. I didn't put a stop to the idea, since it served my purposes, but I never encouraged it either."

"Ouch." Cenred groans. "And here was I, thinking we were on the same page all along."

Merlin grimaces. "Next question?"


	17. Chapter 17

**To Kilgharrah: Did you enjoy your vengeance? Do you admit that it was part of your vengeance to manipulate Merlin to not trust/lie to Morgana? In the result, her fight to free magic destroyed Camelot. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy.**

**To Merlin: What do you think about your duty as dragonlord? You hatched Aithusa but never cared for her when she was tortured by Sarrum - a baby. Instead, you blamed Morgana. **

**To Gaius: How is it possible that people were killed for even talking to sorcerers, but you - a well-known magician - were friend and advisor to Uther? What have you done to gain this? We do already know that you helped Uther with Arthur's birth, although you knew that someone had to die for it. So, how many people had to be killed for your position as the king's friend and advisor?**

Merlin looks outraged. "What is it with you people? Why are you all so harsh?"

Kilgharrah rumbles from where he looms overhead, "Yes, my vengeance was thoroughly enjoyable. Thank you kindly for asking."

"What about the rest of the question?" Arthur demands.

The dragon shrugs his wings. "You know, Merlin lying to her wasn't what turned Morgana evil. It was Uther's behavior and Morgause's influence that did that. With or without me advising Merlin, she would have taken the same path."

Merlin clears his throat. "First of all, let me point out that being a dragonlord doesn't entail my taking care of the dragons; it's about protecting humans from them. Secondly, I didn't know what the Sarrum did to Aithusa until later on, once it was over." He scowls. "There wasn't much I could do at that point." He adds angrily, "And what do you have against Gaius? By your tone, you obviously have some bone to pick with him!"

"I think they were just trying to make a point, Merlin." Freya attempts to placate him.

Gaius only looks mildly bothered by the harsh tone of the question. "What earned me amnesty during the persecution was the fact that I had been a close friend of the king's since we were both young – which, believe me, was a very long time ago." With his infamous one-eyebrow frown, he adds, "If Merlin wasn't already so insulted on my behalf, I would be terribly offended by your implication that I caused others' deaths to ensure my position."

Uther looks like he's trying to come up with some comment that will cause an argument, so before the king has time to speak, Merlin says, still sulking, "Next question?"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't take their offense personally, it's understandable. :) Thanks for the tough question, those are fun to write answers for every now and again. :) Next part coming soon, hopefully...


End file.
